


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 1: Tattoo Artist / Flower Shop AU

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Florist Jensen, J2AU, M/M, Tattoo Artist Jared, Writher's Month 2020, Writing Prompt, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August):Their shops were on opposite sides of the street, and if that weren’t a metaphor for his chances with the hot owner of JT’s Tattoos, Jensen would eat these painted-leaf begonias.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 1: Tattoo Artist / Flower Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kellnire (Kailene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/gifts).



> Where to start. I've been dealing with some cognitive issues, and as a result, I had all but given up on ever writing again. In August, my nearest and dearest friend sent me the prompt list for Writer's Month 2020 from Tumblr. I laughed (and cried a little on the inside) because what was I supposed to do with it? But, I copied the list down anyway. And the next thing I knew, I was writing something for the first prompt. I was so happy to have written something--anything; I didn't even care if it was any good. The next day, I wrote something for the next prompt, and the day after that, the next, and so on. I didn't post them daily like I was supposed to for the challenge--that wasn't the point--and I didn't finish all 31 prompts--that wasn't the point either. Writing again. That was the point. The only point. 
> 
> I wasn't going to post any of them, but what the heck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their shops were on opposite sides of the street, and if that weren’t a metaphor for his chances with the hot owner of JT’s Tattoos, Jensen would eat these painted-leaf begonias. Even their schedules seemed to conspire against him. Ackles’ Florist opened bright and early Monday through Saturdays and closed promptly at five; JT’s Tattoos opened at noon Tuesdays through Sundays and closed at eight.

Still, they’d always been neighborly, waving hello to each other from opposite ends of the crosswalk as JT opened his door to his first customer of the day and Jensen watered his outside displays. If JT had noticed how Jensen had scheduled his daily watering around JT’s arrival each afternoon, he never let on.

The business had been in Jensen’s family for years, though Jensen had only stepped in to take over from his folks about six months ago when they’d finally decided to start enjoying the fruits of their life-long labors instead of just talking about it. In truth, he’d had a harder time convincing them that he genuinely _wanted_ the take over the business than he’d had convincing them to retire in the first place. It wasn’t quite what _they’d_ envisioned him doing with his business degree, but it had always been what _he’d_ intended.

He loved that shop. He loved the quiet simplicity of being around green growing things and getting his hands dirty. He had figured out after his first internship that he wasn’t cut out for the high stress competitiveness of corporate life. The shop did a steady, if modest, business, and Jensen got to exercise his creativity making all kinds of floral arrangements—something he thoroughly enjoyed doing—and get paid to do it.

Jensen couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

Except for the hot tattoo artist in the shop across the street.

The first time he’d seen JT, with his long legs in tight black jeans, a sleeve of colorful tattoos running down each well-muscled arm, and his shoulder-length chestnut hair pulled off his face in a neat top-knot, Jensen had thought he was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. Then JT had turned around from where he’d been setting out the black and white OPEN flag by his front door and caught Jensen staring from across the street.

“Mornin’,” he’d hollered—even though it was noon—giving Jensen a friendly wave and a broad smile that took Jensen’s breath away.

Six months later, and Jensen was still trying to get that stolen breath back. Six months later, and they hadn’t said much more than that to each other, but Jensen looked forward to their brief exchanges even if he did feel like a bit of a fool for pining over someone so clearly out-of-bounds.

Jensen knew he was a good-looking guy. Next to JT’s youthful and rough beauty, though, Jensen was felt bookish and drab with his Dockers slacks and button-down dress shirts. No way would someone like JT look twice at someone like Jensen, someone so…so boring and _normal_.

 _It’s probably just as well our shop hours don’t align,_ Jensen thought as he tallied up his receipts for the day and started to close out his register.

The bell above his door rung.

“We’re closing in a few minutes,” Jensen called out without looking up.

“I know,” a young man answered.

Jensen looked up from his ledger and froze.

JT stood just inside the doorway. He was dressed in ripped black jeans and a black tee shirt that showed off his impressive sleeve tattoos. His hair was tucked under a loose beanie hat that looked far better on him than it should have.

“Mornin’,” JT said with a smile that showed two deep dimples in his cheeks that Jensen had only ever seen from a distance. Up close, they were even more appealing.

The familiarity of the ridiculous comment unlocked Jensen’s brain, and he chuckled. “Afternoon,” he answered even though it was almost 5:00.

“I’m Jared, by the way.”

In the six months they’d been waving across the street at each other, they’d never once introduced themselves.

“Jensen.”

“So, my 5:00 cancelled,” Jared said then as though he assumed Jensen would understand what that meant. “I figured it was a sign, and I’d better act on it ‘cuz who knows when I’d get another chance.”

“A sign?”

Jared took a few steps closer, looking suddenly a little out of his element. Was he nervous? He took a deep breath. “I’ve wanted to do this for quite a while, but you’re usually closed by the time I break for dinner. But tonight…”

“Your 5:00 cancelled.” Jensen couldn’t help but feel hopeful.

“Yeah,” Jared’s smile grew wider. Jensen had to adjust his previous thought. He now _knew_ JT—Jared—was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. “So, I closed early.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

It was Jensen’s turn to take a deep breath. “So, would you like to get something to eat?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
